


quick draw

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [17]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Drug Use, Episode: s03e14 El Matadero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Troy has some performance issues.prompt: quick





	quick draw

“I think I—”

“Jesus  _Troy_. Quick draw much?”

Nick pulls away from the other man, wiping the come off on the disgusting sheets as he shoots him an incredulous glare. Troy rolls over onto the other side of the bed, laying down and pulling the sheets over his lap.

“You’re supposed to  _enjoy_ it, y’know? I’ve taken molly before and had the best sex without even finishing.”

“We’re not on molly,” Troy says, then adds, “and I’m dizzy.”

“Whatever. I’m taking a shower.” He needs it; there’s residue on his fingers, blood on his skin.

He doesn’t receive a response.


End file.
